


Come on Home

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Experimental Style, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: "It's your call where you want to be."Seasons: 2-3Artist: Franz FerdinandVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2004.





	Come on Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a QaF Secret Santa vid for violetjones.


End file.
